An Unsuspected Switch
by Neko-Hime9003
Summary: Kaoru and Ami (from Sailor Moon) switch bodies. Unfortuanately, Ami's exams are taking place...Also, there may be some KenshinAmi romance, who knows! Rated for safety.


Summary: Hee hee hee... I am evil I know. Karou from R.K and Ami from Sailor Moon...switching bodies...kikikikiki...(my evil laugh)  
  
A/N: I know that the idea of switching bodies has been very much outdone...however, I couldn't resist....  
  
Sailor Moon "Come ON Usagi, we have finals tomorrow! There's no TIME for the arcade!" Ami Mizuno shouted out angrily. Usagi was trying to go to the arcade, but Ami was dragging her away.  
  
"YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Usagi Tsukino yelled angrily. "Sometimes I wish I just was in a time era where there's no homework!"  
  
At that, Ami paled. "How dare you say something so bad about homework?!" She exclaimed. Then, the two girls burst into giggles.  
  
Rei Hino, Minako Aino and Makoto Kino where all at Rei's studying. Ami had been there too, but she decided that she didn't need to study half as much as the others and went to get Usagi, who REALLY needed to study. As you can see, Ami was a little tense, and got mad at small things. She was nervous. But she realized how stupid she sounded when she was defending homework like it was a person.  
  
She managed to drag Usagi to Rei's house, where Rei's newly acquired servant got them all drinks. The servants name was Shishioas  
  
"My drink tastes kinda funny." Ami said, sticking her tongue out. "What did you say this was Shishioas?"  
  
Shishioas just turned around and walked away briskly.  
  
"What's her problem?" Asked Minako, drinking her drink, (which didn't taste funny at all.)  
  
"She lost her family at an early age...or at least that's what Grandpa says. He thought she was...well...you know....so that's why he hired her...not that we have enough money...we're barely able to buy food! Sometimes I just..."  
  
"Calm down Rei!" Makoto yelled. "Take slow, deep breaths!"  
  
The girls all laughed hard.  
  
Evil Place (name to be decided)  
  
"I have given Sailor Mercury her drink. Now all we need is to give it to Battosai's girl friend, and the confusion between their two worlds will be so extreme that we will be able to take it over! Isn't that right Perkins?!" Shishioas said, to no one in particular. Considering that she was the only one in the evil place....  
  
Rurouni Kenshin  
  
"Then you bend you're legs and swivel your hips like this and-...YAHIKO! Are you even listening?" Karou yelled out. She was trying to teach Yahiko the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, but today he seemed very distracted. As a matter of fact, everyone seemed kind of, well, out of it today. Including her and Kenshin. Last night, they had all went out to a new restaurant, and ever since, she had been sleepy. Karou was a little worried....  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Ami woke up feeling funny. She looked around her room, still half asleep, and saw that it wasn't her room...she screamed very loudly, waking up other people in the house. However, she didn't know that she hadn't woken up her mother, but had actually woken Kenshin Himura, A.K.A Himura Battosai, and Yahiko Myojin. Kenshin came running in to help "Kaoru-Dono".  
  
"Are you alright Karou-Dono, de gozaru yo?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Ami just fainted.  
  
SAILOR MOON WORLD  
  
Kamiya Karou woke up very early in the morning, because she had an early lesson to teach. But when she awoke, she saw not her bokken and gi, but a sailor fuku and bookshelf. At first, she tried to keep calm, but she just gave up after seeing a big box that turned on when you pushed a button, and said 'Windows'. (a computer) Then, she just screamed. But she woke no one, because Ami's mother was at work.  
  
RUROUNI KENSHIN WORLD  
  
"Are you okay Karou Dono de gozaru yo?" Kenshin repeated.  
  
Ami was still out cold.  
  
Megumi and Sano had come over for breakfast, and when they saw Karou, they forgot about food (Sano? Forget about food? What's wrong with this picture??) and decided to help Kenshin. Yahiko was taking a bath. (YES! We got rid of him!)  
  
Then, Ami opened Karou's eyes......  
  
"Huh? Wh- where am I?" Ami asked.  
  
"Karou Dono, you are in your dojo de gozaru yo! What is wrong?"  
  
"Missy, what's up? Come on, I need some food! Kenshin won't cook until you get uppp..." Sano whined, frustrated. "Well, it looks like my work here is done!" Megumi said, while running out of the scene.  
  
"W-who...w-what...um....where am I? And who's Karou?" Ami asked.  
  
"Great. Just great. Little girl can't remember her name! Kenshin, just cook for heaven's sake!" Sano demanded.  
  
"Sano, you need to wait. Karou Dono you will be okay, de gozaru yo."  
  
Ami tried to think for a second. People were calling her the wrong name, she looked to be in a different time era...and there were cute boys...Ami couldn't concentrate. The only conclusion she came to was that she had switched bodies with someone. But that was impossible. Right?  
  
Sailor Moon World  
  
"You sure you're okay to go to school Ami?" Usagi asked Karou.  
  
Karou dealt with the situation much better than Ami, probably due to the fact that she wasn't surrounded by cute boys. After some thinking, Karou just decided to get dressed in the sailor fuku and walk outside. Maybe she would get an idea. Then, Usagi had walked by Ami's house, early for once, probably due to the fact of the exams. Usagi had taken 'Ami's' hand and dragged her along, because she was just standing there daydreaming. When Karou finally stopped daydreaming, she was already halfway to school with Usagi. However, she wasn't necessarily daydreaming. She was actually thinking of what could have happened. She decided she had switched bodies with someone. The drink that she had at the restaurant had to have been the cause. (I guess she knew what happened due to all of those Kenshin/Karou switch body fan fictions out there...) Anyway, the only thing she DIDN'T know was the person whose body she was in's name. That is, until Usagi told her.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just stayed up late last night." Karou replied, happy to have found out her name.  
  
"Geez Ami! You're gonna fall asleep during the exams! You don't need to study so late!" Usagi said. "Well, we're here, and 30 minutes early at that! You can go into the library and read or whatever. I'll come with you, but I'm gonna have a snack!" Usagi said grinning.  
  
Kaoru was glad that this girl was coming with her. Now she wouldn't have to wonder around looking for the library. When she got there, she pretended to read, but was actually putting the pieces of her situation together. First of all, she knew she was in Tokyo from all of the signs. She knew it was 2004 because of the calendar in Ami's room. But she didn't know anything about Ami, or the reason someone had for making them switch bodies. This was all too weird! She had written down everything she knew, and all she needed to know too. She was actually starting to behave a lot like Ami. At first. After she had her situation figured out, she switched back to abusive girl who knows swords mode. She was looking around for something to do, because this book was REALLY boring, when she heard a bell. She followed the blonde girl, when she realized she didn't even know this girls name! And she didn't know her own last name, which would be bad for when attendance was called. And then...walking down the halls, she remembered something the blonde girl said. "Geez Ami! You're gonna fall asleep during the exams! You don't need to study so late!" THERE WAS EXAMS TODAY! TESTS! She didn't know any of this modern stuff! She was a mess! What was she gonna do? Sure, she could plan out sword attacks, and stuff like that, but she barely knew ANY math, or science. Just the stuff you needed for swords. This was gonna be really bad....! She knew the only way out was to tell someone. But no one would believe her. This poor girl was going to have to suffer an F for this. Kaoru decided to try her best, and repay this girl somehow later. After all, she was Kamiya Kaoru, and SHE WAS NOT A COWARD! 


End file.
